


Long As I Can See The Light

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Drabble, Halo Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: Arrangements have been made to have the Bunker empty save for the two of them. Dean and Castiel spend a little while exploring just what Castiel's halo can make Dean feel.Shameless porn-without-plot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Long As I Can See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> So! The title is inspired by a song that reminds me of Dean Winchester, and the love he has for his beautiful angel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDfGblfOsZ4
> 
> Also! Check it out! I am scheduled to post my Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 fic within the week: https://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/post/628999580429729792/title-and-our-souls-they-were-athunder-author

“Show me, angel.” Dean’s voice was soft yet insistent. He pressed another kiss to Castiel’s hip, and the angel thought he just might come undone at the simple, teasing gesture.

Castiel’s heart was thundering in his chest, and his breath was coming in little desperate gasps. He just turned his face into the crook of his elbow, the long expanse of his arm pulled taut by the soft padded restraints that tethered him to the bed.

“Look at me, Castiel,” Dean said, and the angel helplessly complied, turning his gaze back to meet Dean’s. “Beautiful,” Dean murmured, eyes roving over the length of Castiel’s nude body, exposed for him and him alone. “Exquisite,” he added, pressing a line of tiny kisses along Castiel’s hips, so close to his length he could feel Dean’s rhythmic breathing billowing against his cock, making him ache for more. Then Dean began to lick him, just inches away from where he needed a warm, perfect mouth, and Castiel flew apart, writhing in his bonds so hard that the bed began to shake.

“Show me, Cas,” Dean’s voice came again, penetrating the fugue of his desire. “Show me your halo, angel.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and forced himself to stop squirming. He tried to take deep, measured breaths, but then Dean wrapped a hand around his aching cock and he lost all semblance of self-control once again, bucking wildly into Dean’s touch.

“Shh,” Dean soothed, gently ghosting his fingers up and down the length of Castiel’s cock. Just as the angel thought that Dean would allow him his release, the hand was gone once more and Castiel was left thrusting into empty air, again. He blinked back tears of frustration and tried to concentrate on slowing his traitorous heart.

When he opened them again, Dean had divested himself of his underwear, finally, finally; they’d been at this for so long that Castiel had lost track of the hours. He was pleased to see that Dean looked nearly as desperate as he, cock red and flushed and leaking pre-cum.

“Show me,” Dean said, in the same softly insistent voice he’d been using all evening. “Show me and I’ll give you everything you need or want or desire.”

Castiel shook his head back and forth, but then Dean did something unexpected and brilliant and torturous all at once – he straddled him and lined up their cocks, taking them both in hand and beginning to stroke, so slowly it hurt.

“I want to feel it,” Dean continued, voice low and strained. “Everything you’re feeling now. Everything you’ve ever felt. Show me, angel. Show me everything.”

And Castiel was lost. Sobbing, he let the light of his halo shine on them both, and Dean looked upon the light and for a few brief moments, they were one.

Dean saw and felt every bit of pent-up desire that had been burning in Castiel’s veins, he saw the love they shared and he knew Castiel’s heart and soul and Grace, felt both his divinity and his humanity; knew his past and his present and his hopes for the future. It was beautiful, and it was terrifying, and he never wanted it to end.

The effects of the light did not allow Castiel did not see Dean with quite the same intensity, but he felt the other’s acceptance and his love and his joy at their union, and he saw the glow of Dean’s soul as he basked in the light of Castiel’s halo.

All too soon, the effects faded, and Castiel looked at Dean pleadingly. “Please; you promised.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him. It was a hungry, desperate kiss, but it was also so full of love that Castiel was overcome. Dean’s hand moved frantically between their bodies, and it wasn’t long until Castiel was coming with a long, drawn-out moan, spilling into Dean’s hand and going limp under him.

“I love you,” Dean said as soon as they drew away. He was still stroking himself and Castiel longed to feel the heat of it on his stomach. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone; more than I thought it was possible to love someone,” he continued, breath coming in shorter, more ragged gasps now. “I love you with all I am or ever will be.” He came with a strangled shout, and Castiel relished the way his whole body tensed as he found his release.

It only took Dean a few moments to recover before he was drawing away and untying Castiel, rubbing feeling back into his hands and pressing tiny kisses onto his palms and his wrists.

Castiel’s halo still shone on them both, but its light was fading now as it receded into the plane of existence where it normally resided.

“I love you too,” Castiel said, as soon as he trusted himself to speak again. His voice was still shaky, but it didn’t crack. He gratefully accepted the water that Dean lifted to his lips, and drank heartily of it.

Dean’s eyes searched Castiel’s, looking for any signs of shaking or paleness in his angel. Castiel gave him a small smile.

“I’m alright, Dean,” He assured the other. Only then did Dean lower himself down on the bed, wrapping himself around Castiel as though he wanted never to let go, to sweep him up in a fiery embrace and protect him from all the monsters and demons the world had to offer.

Castiel’s halo had faded to a dim circle of light, and before long, the last of the light had seeped away, shining instead into another plane of being, where it belonged.

They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other’s embrace, Dean whispering sweet nothings to Castiel – “you did so good; my angel; my everything” – and Castiel could not help but smile, his dreams filled with pleasant visions of Dean and the beautiful, bountiful days that were to come.


End file.
